1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sign information display system and method for displaying information concerning a road sign for a driving lane in which a driver is driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-242839 discloses a driving support system that supports vehicle driving in compliance with traffic regulations, for example, a stop instruction and a no-entry instruction, other than a speed limit instruction ([0006] and Abstract). In this publication, the following configuration is disclosed in the abstract. In a driving support system, an image recognition processor 19 recognizes the contents of regulations, such as a stop instruction and a no-entry instruction, at a location in front of a vehicle, on the basis of an image of a view in front of the vehicle captured by a camera 7, and more specifically, a flashing red light (instruction to stop) and traffic signs such as a no-entry instruction (“do not enter” sign) and a one-way instruction included in this image. The contents of the regulations at different locations are registered as regulation data in advance. A controller 16 detects the occurrence of violations against the traffic regulations by the vehicle on the basis of the recognition results of the image recognition processor 19 and the registered regulation data. Concerning a location at which the vehicle has violated a regulation a certain number of times, when the vehicle is approaching such a location, the controller 16 outputs a voice message instructing the driver to adhere to the regulation.